Coming to Terms
by thedevanator
Summary: What if when Nessie was born, Edward saw her as a total danger to everyone? After coming back from an extended hunting trip, Bella and Edward have a decision to make that could change their lifes. When fights erupts, hearts are broken. R&R.
1. INTRO

_**When Eight Vampires...**_

_"Bella, you can not continue to do this! I won't allow it. That thing is monster! It's a danger! To all of us!"_

_"Fine then, if she's such a danger to you and everyone, maybe we'll just move then. You can go back to your old ways WITHOUT me and her!"_

_"I...Bella..."_

_"Save it for someone who cares."_

_**Three Werewolves...**_

_"Sorry, but I'm with Bella on this one."_

_"That's just because she's your damn-"_

_**And one half-human, half vampire...**_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes sweetheart?_

_"I'm sorry."_

_**Come together into one big family...**_

_"You know we all love you, right?"_

_**Nothing will ever be the same.**_

_"So-you're just going to throw our whole relationship out the drain-for that...that thing!?!?"_

_"If that's how you're going to put it, then yes. I am."_

_**Relationships are torn apart...**_

_"How can you just side with...with her! And that thing?!?"_

_"Oh just shut up! You two are being insane!"_

_**And hearts are broken.**_

_"I'll always love him."_

_**Starring: Edward Cullen**_

_"I can't believe I let this go on!"_

_**Isabella Cullen**_

_"I don't know how you coul even think that!"_

_**Jacob Black**_

_"I told her...I really did."_

_**Jasper Hale**_

_"You've always been that to us! Never anything else!"_

_**Alice Cullen**_

_"I won't let him do anything, I swear."_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

_"I am definitely not getting into this."_

_**Rosalie Hale**_

_**"**__I swear, I will kill you, if you ever, lay a hand on her."_

_**And Renesmee Cullen.**_

_**Full Plot;**_

**So we all know what happened in Breaking Dawn, right? Well, what if, when Renesmee was born. Edward saw her as a total danger to Bella, the family, to everyone? A few days after she was born, he decided to take an 'extended hunting trip.' Coming back a month and a half later, he comes home having to make a decision that could change his family's life forever. Could a divorce be on the way, not even three months after the wedding?**

**A:N/ Yes guys, I know I'm an idiot. From this point forward, all other stories are on hiatus. Stay With Me will get the occasional update but that's it. If I get some responses from this pretty quickly, I'll have the first chapter up tonight or sometime this weekend. Thanks everyone. (:**

**Disclaimer: (I will remember these this time.) Devan does not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. Devan does not take credit for the lovely title, her amazing friend Lady does. Yeah. So. Yup.**


	2. Chapter One

**A:N/ Yeah, so I know I put this off for a while, but now I'm updating. But I need inspiration. Rawr. Sorry about the lateness.**

She always wondered. Well, not _always._ But it was definitely the past six weeks that she'd wondered. How could he, the man...she loved...just..leave her? And when she had needed him most too. He abandoned her now. It just seemed so unlike him.

Her dark eyes stared at her daughter. The daughter she loved with all of her heart. The daughter who Edward didn't. She wondered if it was a mistake. If he just wasn't seeing things too clearly that day. She surely hoped so, but in the back of her mind, it was clear doubt.

She? She was Isabella Marie Cullen, used to be Swan. And _he_, well, he was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the man Bella loved with all of her heart, and the man who left her with their daughter shortly after her transformation. Their daughter? One of the most important people in Bella's lives. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Bella's little nudger.

"Momma?" Her thoughts were interrupted by her daughters voice. Momma. That was her first word. Her second? Daddy. But Daddy wasn't around to hear that, was he? Times like that made Bella wish she could cry her heart out. Which she couldn't.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Her eyes focused on the little bronze haired girl in front of her, arms outstretched towards her. A little hand found Bella's cheek as Renesmee was lifted into her mothers arms. The scene played to Bella, caused her to gasp. And freeze.

_"Yes Rosalie, I'm sure! He'll be here soon. I saw him coming back! He'll be here in a little less than twenty minutes!" The little pixie, known to most as Alice Cullen told her sister as the two argued in front of the whole family, excluding Bella._

_"Well he sure as hell better not come anywhere near Bella or Nessie or someones going to lose it," Rosalie Hale, the gorgeous blonde vampire fought back. _

_"Thank god he's coming back. I can't stand it anymore being around you idiots," One of them mumbled, mostly to himself. Five pairs of glaring light eyes headed over towards Jasper's direction._

_"I don't see how you side with him," Rosalie hissed at her so called, 'twin brother,' to most people._

_"Do any of us Rose?" Emmett sighed, his eyes narrowed._

"Nessie..." Bella swallowed, staring at her beautiful daughter in front of her. "When did you hear this?" She asked, panic setting through her body.

"About ten minutes ago," Renesmee answered in her high soprano pitched voice. Renesmee's answer caused the chocolate brown haired vampire to freeze.

_Why now? Why did he feel the need to come back /now/? /Why/ was he even coming? Did he change his mind? What was he going to do?_ Thousands of questions raced through Bella's mind. She sat there frozen in her thoughts. The same hand found her mothers cheek, which she tapped lightly against it.

"Mommy...Mommy...are you okay?" That little voice rang throughout her head. She looked down at Renesmee.

"Yes," she lied and nodded. "Go find Aunt Rose, okay?" She told her daughter after she squeezed her tight against her and kissed her on the forehead.

The little girl obeyed without questions, which Bella was thankful for. After Renesmee was out of her sight, Bella became frantic in thought.

_Was he really coming back? _Bella was frightened. No, she was more than frightened. Less than an hour ago, Bella would've loved to find out that Edward was coming back. That her love was coming back. The other half of her heart which had been MIA-missing in action the past six weeks would be back. But, if you think about it really, half of her heart _had _been missing. Edward _was_ half of her heart, while Renesmee and the rest of her family, along with Jacob was the other half.

One part of her felt so alive and open, now that she had them, and the other, lonely and depressed, the same exact way she'd felt after he'd left her back when she was still human.

Now, after she'd gotten that bit of information from her daughter...she couldn't be any more terrified.Setting aside all things now… Edward had come home. He had left though. He had left her. He had left her and Renesme. He had left her and Renesme _alone. _Bella without a husband, and Renesmee without a father.

And now, what? He had decided that he loved her again? That he had decided he wanted to see Renesme? That he didn't want to get rid of their daughter? Well, sucks to be him. He wouldn't see Renesme. Bella and Renesme had existed just fine with out him. That is, if fine meant sobbing tearless for days and days, and now, every night after she'd gotten Renesmee to sleep, then well, yes. They'd been fine.

Bella leaned her head back against the chair which she currently sat in. It was her chair. It was in the corner of the family room, where'd she sit day after day, staring out the window, just waiting and hoping that maybe that shiny silver Volvo would pull up into the driveway, and everything would be better. But it wouldn't, because all of that hope she had, days before as she sat in the chair waiting, were here.

Edward was back, and there was nothing Bella could do about it.

**A:N/ Yeah so I know I told you guys I would update like a week ago. But I didn't. So...sorry about that. Haha. (: Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot. So, this is my plan. That I update ****Forget**** about three or four time before the holidays, this story about three or four times too before the holidays, and **** Stay With Me**** maybe once or twice. (: Haha. Review please? Because I love you. (: Yup. So, this one's for Stef and Lady. (: Thanks a ton guys!**


	3. AuthorNote1

**Hey guys. So yeah, I know I promised updates this whole week and last, but....my computer broke. D: Yeah. It's the second time in under two months, and I really, cannot take this any longer. Stupid cord. Anywho.**

**Yeah-so, I /might/ get around to writing on a different computer sometime over break, if I get super bored, but, if I get my computer back, then maybe the 29th or 30th I'll get something up for you guys. (:**

_**BTW-LADY.**_** If you're reading any of this-my computer that I have EHMSN on broke, so therefor, I cannot get online. So-Imma PM you so we can talk. (: Love ya.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authorts Note:**

**Hello all. **

**I've come with sad news today.**

**Two weeks ago, my dear computer, Gary, died from diet soda.**

**And that computer, Gary, had all my lovely stories saved on them.**

**So for now, I am giving up at these stories:**

**Forget.**

**Coming to Terms.**

**Stay With Me.**

**The Great Escape.**

**& BOCD High.**

**So for now, ****A Beautiful Smile to Hide the Pain,**** and ****My Life Would Suck Without You,**** are the only two I would be POSSIBLY updating now. **

**ABStHtP,**** is going to be updated more frequently, once I get back into writing.**

**BUT.**

**I have got another idea. **

**It's AU, AH, and OOC.**

**And I need a beta.**

**(Twilight, BTW.)**

**If you want to know the idea, and would possibly be interested in helping me, send me a message (PM,) and I'll get back to you.**

**I just need someone who can catch easy mistakes, and is good a grammar and spelling.**

**I'm fairly good at both, but I don't have Microsoft Word, so WordPad doesn't catch all my mistakes.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Love,**

**Devan.**


End file.
